Love The Way You Lie
by zobomonster
Summary: She was losing herself. He needed a place to stay. Both hurt, broken, and lost. What happens when a tornado meets a volcano? DeiSaku, Rated M for violence, language, and mature themes. AU


**Love The Way You Lie  
**Ch. 1, Story of a Girl

.

The warm smell of fresh-brewed coffee, the sound of sizzling bacon, and the fading buzz of the morning rush filled the diner. It was an early day in January, fresh snow coated the streets outside. The trucks not yet having a chance to plow through. A young lively waitress shivered, as yet another person came bustling into the diner in hopes of warmth, bringing the cold air in with them.

"Order up!" A husky cook yelled out from the kitchen.

Smiling to the elderly couple whom often regulated the diner, she made her way to the window connecting the kitchen to the outside area. "What to we have here, Ibiki?" The girl questioned, putting the plates onto two large silver carrying trays.

"That's the order for table seven," He answered, not even looking up from the stove. "But you need to hurry up and get that little tush out of here, classes start soon."

"I know, I know. I'll just finish up this table then I'll be out of your hair." She teased, letting out a small laugh.

She was dismissed with a wag of his spatula and small "Hmph".

Shaking her head, she picked up the trays and weaved her way through the maze of tables and chairs until she got to table seven. Now mind you, this table in particular was very busy today. The small corner booth, originally made to seat seven, was sitting ten of the strangest mix of guys she has ever seen. A few of the guys looked incredibly bored and were wearing 'I-Don't-Care-Don't-Fuck-With-Me' faces, and a few others were having, very, heated discussions. Putting on her biggest smile she walked up to the table and cleared her throat.

"Good Morning!" She chirped with a bit more perk then she felt. Placing the trays onto the table, she handed out all the plates to their corrective owners. There was a small murmur of thanks resounding around the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She questioned looking around to everyone sitting at the table.

"Will you butter my biscuit, if you know what I mean?" Came the smarmy reply from a sleazy looking guy with slicked-back silver hair, and a very prominent smirk on his face.

"Well if that is all, I leave you all to your meal." She cooly replied, altogether ignoring his presence.

Turning her back to the table she couldn't help but smile when she heard a low whistle and "Oh, you just got hardcore dissed, bro!"

* * *

Pulling her scarf tighter, she slowly exited the back door. The cold air hit her with full force, and she could already feel her nose starting to drip. Feeling the soft crunch of snow underneath her boots, she walked to the main street.

Getting to the crossroads, she heard a commotion over the music coming from her headphones. Looking over to see what the fuss was about, she saw the guys from the diner fighting in the parking lot. A very handsome blonde, was angrily holding onto the car door and stomping on the face of another, smaller boy. "Would you shut up, un?"

"But senpai, Tobi wanted the front seat!" The smaller boy whined. "That's not faaaaaaaaaair!"

Smiling at their childish antics she turned up the volume on her ipod and crunched her way through the snow in the direction of the subway station.

-  
_'This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles_

_Now how many days in a year  
__She woke up with hope  
__But she only found tears  
__And I can be so insincere  
__Making her promises never for real  
__As long as she stands there waiting  
__Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
__Now how many days disappear  
__When you look in the mirror  
__So how do you choose_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
__You never seem to run out of things to say'_

_

* * *

_

"The doors are opening." Came the automated voice through train cars speakers.

Pushing the messenger bags strap higher on her shoulder she left the overcrowded train car and held her breathe as the smell of urine and mold filled her nostrils. Following the crowd up and out of the station she came face-to-face with the enormous campus that made up Konoha University. Checking the time on her watch she cursed under her breathe and ran full force towards the campus, not wanting to be late for her class.

She made it to her classroom with five minutes to spare. Letting out a sigh a relief, she took a seat by the window in the first row of desks in the room.

The teacher shortly after started the lesson, she listened intently on the lesson taking notes on things she was sure would be on the test. After a while though , her teacher droned on about things they've already learned, reviewing the materials she thought to be important.

So she let her mind wander to this morning and the very odd request she received from and old friend.

.

_"Hey, Sakura. Its been a while." The girl named Sakura looked up from tying her boots, to see a beautiful raven haired, onyx-eyed man looking down at her._

_She let out a startled gasp, "I-Itachi! Where did you come from?"_

_Chuckling at her reaction, he let the ghost of a smile grace his lips. "I've been sitting at the table you just served. I'm sorry about Hidan by the way, he never knows when to keep it in his pants."_

_"Oh my gosh, I didn't even notice you!" Sakura's face reddening with embarrassment. "Its like I've been living on autopilot lately. " Shaking her head, she chased away thoughts she didn't want to linger on._

_His eyes filled with worry, but knowing Sakura she wouldn't easily share her troubles. "I know I don't have much of a right to ask, but I actually had a favor to ask of you."_

_"O-of me? You have all the right! You only helped change my diapers when I was little." She giggled her smile not quite reaching her eyes._

_"Not quite, I only helped my mom," Laughing at her recollection of their childhood . "But, what I had to ask was that I have a friend of mine...He needs a place to stay for a while. I wanted to know if you possibly had any room in your place?"_

_"Well, I live in a tiny one bedroom apartment in the city, but I have couch. Would that suffice?" She looked at his face in curiosity, wondering why he was asking her of all people something like this. "May I ask why he needs a place to stay though?"_

_"Yes, that would do just fine for him. Not like he really seems to have a choice, though." He replied with a slow shrug of the shoulders. "But, I'm sorry. Its not really my place to say. I'm just trying to find him a good place to stay...For once."_

_"...You're not trying to push some kind of ex-convict on me are you?" Sakura asked with a bit of fear creeping into her voice._

_"He's just had it rough. He needs to be in a calm, caring atmosphere for now. I know its a lot to ask, and I know you're going through a lot right now. But I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important." His eyes widened a fraction, almost as if he was attempting to make a sad-puppy pouty face._

_"I know, I know." Sighing to herself, she inwardly knew she couldn't say no to him. "Yeah, its alright. But I don't want any funny business!"_

_Giving one of his rare smiles he engulfed her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. "Thank you, hana."_

_Sakura smiled into his chest at the use of her childhood nickname. "Of course, weasel-chan. I'll meet you after classes today. "_

_"See you then." He said letting her go and walking back to his table._

_Missing the warmth of his arms she yelled out to his retreating form, "You owe me own!"_

_He raised his arm and waved in response._

_Smiling she went back to getting ready to enter the bitter cold outside._

.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as soon as the teacher dismissed the class. As she was packing up her things she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Already knowing who it was, she checked the message.

_'hey, sakura._

_we'll meet you at the end of your block_

_-itachi'_

Biting her lip, she wrote a quick reply.

_'ok, be there soon._

_-sakura'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura walked out of the warm air of the train station and onto the block which her apartment building was located. Pushing her large headphones down to hang around her neck she looked around trying to find Itachi and her new...'roommate'.

"Good afternoon, Saku."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Sakura screamed and turned around to see Itachi smirking back at

her. "You ass!" She put her hand to her heart trying to control her racing pulse. Feeling her cheeks heat up with an embarrassed blush, she focused her attention on the passing pedestrians.

Itachi chuckled at her use of profanities and schoolgirlish manner, and then that's when she saw him. The blonde from earlier today. He was also wearing a smirk, his electric blue eyes focused directly on her.

"Sakura, this is Deidara and he'll be staying with you for a while."

_'This is the story of a girl  
__Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs  
__I absolutely love her  
__When she smiles  
__When she smiles'_

_

* * *

_

**Heeeh.** This only took forever to write.

Tell what you think!  
Should I continue writing this, should something be changed, does it horribly suck? :D


End file.
